<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Noble Hero: Sentry by Passing_Cloud0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140620">The Noble Hero: Sentry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passing_Cloud0/pseuds/Passing_Cloud0'>Passing_Cloud0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dishonored (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassin Corvo Attano, Assassin Midoriya Izuku, Big Brother Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Good Parent Corvo Attano, Graphic Description, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Person, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Quirkless Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Yagi Toshinori | All Might Bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passing_Cloud0/pseuds/Passing_Cloud0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a mistreated and abused Midoriya Izuku, add him to a desperate Corvo Attano and Emily Kaldwin, get a quirkless hero who will impress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freighter moving to Japan</p><hr/><p>A freighter was making it's way steadily down through the ocean. Within it, a number of containers onboard, people sheltered inside them. The people huddled together to make as much room as possible. The people foreigners have various reasons to smuggle themselves into Japan.</p><p>Some were seeking wealth, to sell their wares, their quirks, or things that should not be sold. Take note of the man surrounded by downtrodden looking children as well as saddened women quietly watching them, the women comforting the despairing children.</p><p>While you have those seeking to find wealth in Japan, you also have those seeking to find a start, such as the Ameri hero Air Pump. Air Pump is currently sitting between two immigrants. Back in America, now the Ameri Republic with all Americas connected, the name Air Pump was being dragged through the mud.</p><p>For a short explaination, Air Pump used to be a beloved hero ranked 23 within Ameri. What everyone now knows about him is that he isn't the best person. After he was exposed for covering up the gruesome murder of his family because his wife had a weak quirk and son who had no quirk, his quirkist views were revealed as well during an interview. He would've been convicted of murder and hate speech, had he not posted for bail and immediately fled the Ameri Republic. </p><p>That explains why Air Pump is here, using his nonexistent international status to start fresh. Last to actually be acknowledged here, we have those seeking protection away from their native country. Take the man and little girl huddled close for the safety of the girl.</p><p>A girl wearing a black cloak over her pristine white dress, eyes displaying fear of her surroundings, her name, Emily Kaldwin, royalty of Dunwall of the UK. She and her protector, Corvo Attano of Dunwall had left because of the deteriorating state of the place.</p><p>Dunwall was suffering a plague, created by a vengeful villain. Corvo for his part had removed her from Dunwall partly for the plague, yet also for her safety. Lady Emily's own mother had been subjected to regicide while her daughter became a puppet to power hungry nobles. Now here they are, smuggling themselves to Japan.</p><hr/><p><br/>Japanese docking area, Shizouka</p><hr/><p>All those who snuck onto the freighter are now sneaking off of it. If anyone got caught, security and heroes stationed in Shizouka would be in an uproar. So they traveled in groups to set foot in Japan. After sneaking onto the deck, they sneaked to a iron plank that creaked beneath roughly eleven people, and finally walked into the isle of Japan. </p><p>Finally, two days of illegal sailing, on top of a few hours of train hopping, Emily and Corvo reached Japan. Emily looked relieved that they were nearly done with traveling. Corvo looked impassive, aside from the glint in his eyes directed at the unaware girl, a look conveying a need to protect and love reserved for those who truly matter in your life. Emily was Corvo's world. </p><p>Emily may be the empress-to-be, but that paled to the fact she felt like a daughter to him. Emily, ten year old who's parents died. Emily, who had no living relative left to care for her. Emily, who's saddled with this huge responsibility, and power hungry nobles. Emily needed a father figure, and Corvo would be-</p><p>"Maintenant je peux recommencer!"<br/>Now I can start anew!</p><p>Immediately after a frenchman said this, a light flashed on the group, spooking the members badly, the guide going wide eyed as the guard pressed a button and pulled out his hand gun. Corvo immediately froze time, picked Emily up, and used Blink to disappear into the night.</p><hr/><p><br/>Inside a cheaper hotel</p><hr/><p>Corvo was hesitant to leave Emily alone in the hotel room. He needed to go speak with those in the criminal underworld to see if he could find anything to avoid being recognized as a wanted felon, and prevent Emily from being recognized as royalty from the UK. Corvo picked this moment to take the girl aside.</p><p>Corvo's steel grey eyes meet Emily's chestnut brown eyes. For a moment, he simply watches her. He takes note of the pout that's formed on her face, the sad gleam in her eyes. Corvo tells her that he will be back, that he might be gone for a few days. He urges her not to leave in the mean time.</p><p>"Corvo!" she says with pleading eyes, "I don't want to be left alone. You're the only one I trust. Please, don't leave me!"</p><p>He simply kneels before her, saying that he needs to set things in order. He says he needs resources, disguises for both of them, a safer area to stay, and a way to speak the native language. He pats her head, turns from her and walks to the door. He doesn't look back as he tells her to stay here until he returns.</p><p>As he left, Emily feels her mood sour. Here she is, alone again. The pair had reunited after Corvo rescued her from the Pendleton brothers. She doesn't know the details, just that Corvo spoke to people of questionable morality.</p><p>She still remembers being at the Golden Cat. While under the negligible eyes of the Pendletons, she endured numerous manipulation attempts. If successful, they would either be royal retainers, with her blessing to act in her stead until she was old enough to lead, or to give up her future position as empress of Dunwall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Rock and a Hard Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Corvo attempts to make arrangements for forged documents and housing. Emily gets into trouble.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW??: Some cursing courtesy of enraged officer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>The sun started to dip below the horizon, marking the fall of dusk and rise of night. The buildings were shelters of light in a body of darkness. </p>
<p>Corvo walked with confidence. The way he stepped through the streets of Kanagawa, you'd believe him to be a king. So he walked forth, searching for the rundown boxing ring he was supposed to meet his contact at.</p>
<p>He comes across a building that sits dimly lit from the inside. Stepping into the building, he sees the padded mat and elastic ropes comprising the ring he was looking for. That, and the address he was given when sneaking into Japan were the same.</p>
<p>He looks around, before stepping into the ring. He stands there a moment, before he decides it would be wiser to wait in the shadows. He doesn't get the chance to move, as several officers immediately jump out in order to arrest him.</p>
<p>He quickly blows the three officers blocking the exit away using <em>whirlwind</em> before running through the door, using <em>time bend</em> to get to the roof tops, and stick to the shadows. Once on the rooftops, he resumes time flow in order to eavesdrop.</p>
<p>"Damn it... Damn it, Damn It, DAMN IT!! We almost had the son of a bitch!! Son of a bitch..." said a officer who's face was crimson from rage, and the veins in his forehead pulsing so intensely one could assume he was close to having a stroke.</p>
<p>Corvo watched as other officers either joined the raging officer in griping, or attempting to focus on how he escaped. He listened further, curious about potential information he could gather.</p>
<p>"THE PLEA DEAL IS OFF!! I DON'T CARE THAT HE WAS HERE!! HE FAILED TO MENTION THAT THIS BASTARD'S QUIRK SEEMS FUCKING WIND RELATED. Fucking no good criminal scum, damn shithead can't offer any valuable fucking information..." said the enraged officer.</p>
<p>Corvo couldn't hear his quieter grumbling, so he opted to listen to other officers instead.</p>
<p>"Captain, this seems like you're blaming Oboru too much. I mean, the one time his information isn't good enough, you take his freedom. You can't turn on a dime like that, and besides, I'm sure he didn't know either. This guy, Attano, he's dangerous, resourceful. The fact we managed to find him should show that Oboru is useful."</p>
<p>
  <em>Oboru. Huh, who knew the guy that got him into Japan was the guy who tried to get him arrested. Looks like I won't retire afterall.</em>
</p>
<p>Corvo leaves from there, needing to find some other person to get fake documents and a decent place to live.</p>
<p>He searched a bit longer, unable to find more permanent housing at an affordable price, or a contact to discuss not legal things. </p>
<p>He managed to get back to the hotel he and Emily were staying, only to find the window open and Emily's shoes gone. He wasn't going to waste time here. He quickly put on his assassin mask, his overcoat, he grabs his foldable sword and the heart-</p>
<p>
  <em>Between a rock and a hard spot she finds herself. Run and get lost, or stay and get hurt. She can't escape on her own.</em>
</p>
<p>These words Corvo hears after picking up the heart, and letting it guide him. He follows the heart in search of Emily.</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Emily couldn't leave without being targeted. She got caught up in a convenience store robbery, and would like to not be held hostage like the other customers and employees. The bandits, a guy with a gaping mouth perfectly fitted around his fist sized teeth and his cohort, a dull green man with a giant pin in his head.</p>
<p>When it appears the two are focused on extorting the on duty clerk, she attempts to sneak away before she's pushed away from a resounding clack. Looking up, she sees a small, dirty, impoverished looking green haired boy, and his equally dirty, torn up yellow back pack.</p>
<p>He rears his arm back and throws something, which hits the large mouthed thief in the face.</p>
<p>"I'm hungry." says the thief, his face contorting into a sinister smile as he advances towards the children, only getting pelted by more cans. Most cans hit the thief in the face, some in the eyes, which slowed him down while the two tried to retreat. Then the cans stopped flowing, the small boy has run out of cans.</p>
<p>The thief looks delighted. "Hey, you have the store to yourself. I'm eating these kids!" says the thief, the kids immediately running outside to escape their fates, followed closely by the toothy thief. As he gains on them, they end up stuck at a dead end alley. The walls have closed them in, and toothy is faster than he looks.</p>
<p>The toothy thief just gnashes his teeth in preparation of his next meal, stepping foward. The boy decides he wants to be a hero, grabs a trash can lid and a broomstick. He tosses the trash can lid the best he can, it hitting the chest of the toothy thief with a pathetic doink. The thief merely looks down at the trashcan, expressing incredulousness at the boy's pitiful attempts at escape. He walks closer, smacking away the jabs of the broomstick, until he gets tired of playing and just takes the broomstick in his mouth, and chomps down on it, leaving the boy with a fifth of the broomstick and nothing to fend off toothy.</p>
<p>Backed into the wall together, the two kids look each other in the eyes. Within emily's brown eyed, panic and dread. In the boy's eyes, resignation and sorrow.</p>
<p>The boy sighs, not even fighting at this point.</p>
<p>Emily is crying, shaking in place as the thief gets closer.</p>
<p>"I... I'm sorry I f-failed to s-s-save us..." the boy said, before devolving into muttered apologies to her and his dad. The thief has reached them, opens his mouth to bite down-</p>
<p>"WAIT!" screams the boy. He's sweating now, shaking now, as he steps in front of Emily. "P-p-p-please... d-d-don't e-eat her... I-I'm s-s-sure she has f-family t-that l-l-loves her..." says the boy, before bowing at ninety degrees. "J-j-just e-e-eat m-m-m-me. N-no one would c-c-care."</p>
<p>The thief disregards the boy's please, prepared to bite down on both children and enjoy the taste of flesh and carnage. He does not get to eat them because a arrow bold ends up in his knee. Then another arrow inside his elbow. He's left on the side of the alley, crying from being shot. Meanwhile, Corvo approaches the two kids, the smaller green haired boy who watches Corvo in interest, and Emily, his pseudo-daughter.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>He doesn't think he's strong enough. He believes he isn't. It's not muscles that make the difference, but will.</em>
</p>
<p>Corvo continues listening to the heart's comments, while using it to find Emily, running and <em>blinking</em> across rooftops.</p>
<p>
  <em>This place is as two faced as the heroes who inhabit it. If money isn't involved, then people can fend for themselves.</em>
</p>
<p>He keeps going, seeing a convenience store, and the alleyway Emily appears to have gone down.</p>
<p>
  <em>The boy has lost hope for himself, but hopes he'll be enough to spare her. He won't be.</em>
</p>
<p>That really got Corvo moving, to where he saw Emily being blocked from a villain with an unnaturally large head by a smaller green haired person, a boy according to the heart. Wasting no time, he fires two arrows into the large headed individual. The individual flies into the side of the alley, crying out in pain.</p>
<p>He approaches the kids, seeing relief flood Emily, and curiosity flood the boy. Emily runs in for a hug, Corvo holding her with care. Her quiet sobbing of relief continues as he rests her head on his shoulder. He looks back to the boy, watching in awe, yet not moving. He uses the heart to get a read on the boy.</p>
<p>
  <em>An empty house, father dead and mother walks away. A violent school, the children emulating heroes by assaulting the stigmatized. The boy and his caste overlapping as hope dies in his chest.</em>
</p>
<p>Corvo looked at the boy, thinking about his selflessness and how he suffers for whatever reason. He offers his hand, to which the boy hesitates for a moment, before taking it. Corvo holds the boy with the arm he held out, getting Emily onto his back before <em>blinking </em>away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now we have a trio, the new member's story will be introduced later on down the line.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A picture is worth a thousand words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A picture is worth a thousand words. That's about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three stand, Corvo and Emily staring into the green eyes of the destitute boy, and his green eyes staring back. Corvo breaks the silence to ask if the boy knows English, which the boy shakes his head no. Emily looks down, wanting to help the boy but not knowing how. Corvo was at a loss too, not knowing Japanese.</p>
<p>The steady scritch scratch catches the attention of the European duo. They turn to see the boy using a pencil and pad. After a minute or two, he turns it around to show a few images. The top left image is a detailed image of a slice of white bread surrounded by question marks. The next is a detailed drawing of a glass of water surrounded by question marks. The last is a detailed and to scale drawing of Emily, Corvo, and a stick figure with long flowing hair and a question mark for a face.</p>
<p>Corvo sees this and asks Emily to stay by the boy while he prepares some food. Emily decides to keep him company. The two sit awkwardly, until Emily tries to strike up a conversation.</p>
<p>"Are you hungry?" she says. The boy just looks at her in confusion. So she says it again but points at her mouth. It seems he understands as he nods vigorously. Emily nods at this, before deciding to ask another question. </p>
<p>"Do you have a family?" she asks. The boy hasn't replied. She knows that the communication barrier will pose a challenge, but charades will be too much. She looks at his notebook, before stretching her hand in a gesture of desire, tilting her head to indicate she's asking for permission. The boy looks terrified, clutching the book to his bony chest. Emily pulls her hand back, not wanting to upset him, but gives him her best pleading expression.</p>
<p>He looks weary at first, looking into her face. Weary turns into unsure as he looks at her face, before looking her in her eyes. Unsure becomes resigned and melancholic as he passes his notebook over with shaking fingers. Emily carefully holds the notebook in her hands with a glance to the boy. The boy flinches, arms blocking his head for a couple seconds before he looks back at her. She just looks at him in confusion before opening the book.</p>
<p>The first page is blank. The next page is blank. She keeps turning pages until she reaches a third of the way into the book. There she finds the images. She decides she has some questions herself. So, Emily attempts to draw the boy. One of the images is a good attempt at a scaled down version of the boy with a box house behind him with question marks surrounding it. The next is a try at the traditional playing card heart surrounded by question marks. The last is two stick figures with question marks for faces and a attempt at the boy again.</p>
<p>The boy looks at her drawing. Tears stream down his cheeks as he looks at the images. He reaches out for the notepad again, and Emily hands it over. The boy uses an arrow to point from the page with Emily's drawing to the next page, drawing people in suits talking to strangers in front of a more detailed home while he is kicked away by another man in a suit. For the two stick figures, he draws himself, a man with curly hair and x's for eyes, and a woman with curly hair. Below the woman, he draws the globe and creates an arrow pointing from the woman to Ameri. He draws the heart she drew earlier, but with cracks and hands stabbing at it with knives.</p>
<p>Emily looks at the drawing, before looking at the boy in front of her. When she steps closer to him, he flinches, closing his eyes, and holds his head as if protecting his head from assault. When she reaches him, she wraps her arms around him. His beath stills, he's waiting for an assault. He opens his eyes showing surprise, confusion, and <em>h o p e</em>. </p>
<p>They stay like this even as Corvo enters with pitchers of water, apple juice, and ice, alongside some light soup and potato crisps. Corvo speaks, asking about what happend.</p>
<p>"Look at his notebook." Emily says, before showing the notebook to the boy before pointing it at Corvo with a questioning look on her face. The boy nods, keeping eyes on the book. Emily passes the notebook along to Corvo who looks at the two pages inside the notebook. He sees Emily's scribbles, deciphering them as questions that supercede language. Then he sees the realistic, almost portrait like sketches of the boy. If he sees them correctly, then the boy was homeless, abandoned, and emotionally hurting.</p>
<p>Corvo looks at the boy again, yet only with kindness. Corvo places the pitchers down, along with the light soup and potato crisps. He then takes both children and guides them over by the table, pushing down so they sit upon the chairs before he joins them. </p>
<p>Sitting there, the boy makes no move for nourishment. He instead keeps his eyes focused on his lap. He closes his eyes when a hand grips his chin, except he isn't being manhandled, only guided to look up. So he does, only to see the kind face of Corvo. Corvo places a warm bowl of soup in front of the boy, along with a 8 ounce glass of apple juice.</p>
<p>The boy starts eating slowly, sipping the soup, and the apple juice. Corvo and Emily join him. They enjoy a nice meal together with only Emily to smile, a wistful smile, but still. After the meal finishes, Corvo asks Emily to try to welcome the boy to stay with them. Emily draws a picture, a picture of Corvo, Emily, and a new figure, the boy in front of a house, though the drawing isn't very well drawn.</p>
<p>The boy looks at the drawing, before shaking his head, tears in his eyes. At a point, he begins to bow to the two while trembling, sniffling. He picks up the notebook, removes a scrap of notebook paper, writes something before bowing once more, leaving the hotel.</p>
<p>__</p>
<p>Emily wants so badly for the boy to return. <em>He needs a loving family too! His eyes just scream lonely, and he just wants to be loved. Why? Why, why, why, why why wh-</em></p>
<p>Corvo interrupted her inner monologue to ask if she was okay. She looked Corvo in the eye and spoke her mind.</p>
<p>"No Corvo... I-... I'm sad. Did he have to leave? He's alone out there, and he has no one else. I understand I can't force him to stay, but I can't help but want him to stay. He knows how to draw, he can write blocky print, and he's smart."</p>
<p>Corvo stops her, mentioning how she doesn't know anything about the boy. " Corvo, the world hasn't treated him well, he fears touch from anyone alive." </p>
<p>Corvo tells Emily that the boy is welcome to stay, but only if he wants to. Emily sags in defeat, knowing the boy left of his own accord. She simply stares at the table, leaning on the table with an audible groan. She doesn't know him, but still misses him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Haunted house</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Corvo and Emily find a haunted house.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is day time as Emily wakes up. She sits in bed, missing the boy's company. He is certainly strange, and most definitely one of a kind. More than that though, he is the only other kid Emily has interacted with. Other boys have acted stupidly, as though their brains were scrambled. Perhaps it was because they were part of distinguished families, families that had nothing better to do than feud with each other over power and reputation.</p><p>Emily finally slips out of bed, making the bed before bathing, dressing in a black skirt, a white long sleeve t-shirt, and a red scarf. After dressing, she meets with Corvo in the kitchen to eat a small breakfast. Emily watches Corvo. Corvo looks over the note from last night. He couldn't read it, nor the map he noticed the boy had also drawn. The image was of what appeared to be a library that was within Kanagawa. The library looks familiar. So without further thought, he takes Emily's hand, <em>bends time</em>, then <em>blinks</em> them further and further into Kanagawa, until he sees the library, and moves the two into a nearby alleyway.</p><p>Time resumes as normal, the two leaving the alleyway to enter the library. Inside the library, a few people can be seen, walking along the soft tan carpet in guest slippers, in search of books and recordings, or sitting at dark wood tables using books and computers. Corvo goes to the check out desk, while Emily skirts off to check for books in English. Corvo approaches the clerk with the note, hoping he knows English. Corvo speaks to the clerk, asking if he could assist him. The clerk responds in accented English.</p><p>"Depends on what you need. If you need directions, I can point you in the right direction. If you need books, then I am the man you want to speak to."</p><p>Corvo asks the clerk to explain the map to him. The clerk takes the map, reading it over.</p><p>"This happens to be directions to a upper middle class neighborhood. The directions lead to a house for sale."</p><p>Corvo thanks the clerk before searching for where Emily has gotten off to. He finds her in the childrens' section, reading Henry Palmer and the Glass of Flame. With her hands gripping the book intensely, and her nose shoved so far into the book you'd think she'd imprint her face into the book, Corvo knew she'd want to read the whole series. So he once again approached the clerk, asking about the process behind getting a book loan. After getting a registered library card connected to the house for sale, Corvo checked out the books, carrying them and Emily out of the bookstore and towards the house.</p><p>They reach the place, still for sale, according to the faded sign on the yard. On the outside it appears to be a dump. On the inside, it still appears to be a dump. Emily by his side, the two check the home interior. Through a quality wooden door, dark wood floor panels and white carpet, once highly maintained, now covered in dust and dust bunnies. The furniture inside the kitchen and lounge covered in dusty covers. The appliances looked great, but the power was turned off, and the water needed to be turned on too.</p><p>Onto the four rooms, one was the master bedroom with a connected bathroom. This room is quite messy, as though someone left in a hurry. The room across, a child's room, was barren. There weren't any toys in the closet, no no decorations on the walls, no hobbies to be seen.</p><p>
  <em>Must be a minimalist family...</em>
</p><p>Corvo moves on with Emily in tow. The two guest rooms are standard guest rooms. Corvo knows however, that the entire house can use a cleaning from what he sees. So, he calls the bank for a contact and arranges a meeting. An hour later, a retail agent with a shiny quirk powered smile, and immaculate dress appeared.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking salesperson...</em>
</p><p>Corvo dismisses his thought, approaching the man. Corvo starts with a introduction, calling himself Sigmund Benedict. Emily is then introduced as Freya, his lovely daughter. He lies, saying that his wife was murdered and that he and his daughter could no longer stay. He says he fears for his daughter, that the ones responsible will come back to finish the job. After explaining this, he says that's why they are searching for a home away from their homeland.</p><p>"Sigmund-san, I would advise both you and your daughter to search elsewhere. The house is believed to be haunted. Sounds of skittering above, once thought to be a rat, yet no food in the home, and rat traps inside are found in the garbage. Not a wild animal." Corvo points out it could be an animal left behind by the original owner. "I forgot to mention the near silent sobbing heard on occasion. Usually, it occurs during evenings. Sometimes, clients can hear it during a showing. It always comes from the attic."</p><p>Corvo's confusion must be showing as the smiling retail agent's smile falters for a minute. "There is an attic, no one can open the door. Every attempt to open the door using the handle results in ear piercing screaming. Attempts to bust it open have failed, the door feeling more heavy, like a weight sits on it. Attemps to peek inside all end with broken limbs from falls off the roof. I'm telling you, there's a ghost in there, and it doesn't want to share. "</p><p>Corvo speaks with passion about the nonexistence of ghosts. "Ghosts are real, especially in a society where quirks defy natural law. So why risk dying over this abandoned home, when there are homes that aren't haunted to pick from?" Corvo asks for the salesperson's contact to stay in touch.</p><p>With that, the salesperson leaves Corvo and Emily to go elsewhere. Corvo explains that ghost are imaginary, and that he would investigate before considering buying the home. Thus, he took hold of Emily, and<em> bends time</em> and <em>blinks</em> her to the hotel room, before he <em>bends time</em> and <em>blinks</em> back. He decides to nap for the time being.</p><p>He awakens to find himself in the void. It's chilly here, a place the sun can't reach, a place where tears can't dry, where melancholy and gloom reside. He sees the outsider, watching him. He doesn't bother to speak, not seeing any worth in addressing the man.</p><p>"Corvo, I see you've made your choice. Emily is in good hands, but will she be safe?" Corvo questions him on what he means. "She is the empress heir. With her, anyone could make a claim to the throne and be virtually unopposed. Having taken her from Dunwall, she will be hunted, and if found captured. Her pursuers know of you're meddling, and know you've gone east of the UK. So it's up to you to protect her. I'm sure you'll think of something."</p><p>Just then, the outsider turns his back, walking away. The sounds of crying sobbing in the background as Corvo wakes up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Of parental figures, figures they'd have motives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Discovery of Izuku,  the still unnamed boy. Corvo trying to be non-threatening. Emily meets Giran</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Been awhile. Sorry, I tend to get stuck in my head, where ideas churn until I get lost further. Enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corvo looks around, hearing the quiet sobbing clear, but finding no source. Every room on the two floors is empty. </p><p>
  <em>'I forgot to mention the near silent sobbing heard on occasion. Usually, it occurs during evenings. Sometimes, clients can hear it during a showing. It always comes from the attic.'</em>
</p><p>Corvo decides that if there is a ghost, he'll just have to see it himself. He raises his hand and uses <em>bend time</em>, taking a moment to think of the best approach. He couldn't use the trap door with whatever is blocking it, but many have fallen off the roof. He refuses to destroy the house for answers though. Corvo comes to a decision, the roof. He climbs onto the roof while <em>bend time</em> is still active. He swiftly moves across the roof to the window that reveals the room. Looking through the window, he sees worship of false idols. In front of Corvo, the same figure can be seen. This figure seen in various Ameri colors, white, red, blue, and even yellow. The smile broad and determined, same as the figure lining the floor and dresser in the form of action figures, lining the walls as posters, and covering a futon in the way of plushies. The heart speaks again.</p><p>
  <em>The smile holds his salvation, as the words support his world. These are the last things left.</em>
</p><p>Corvo quickly enters the attic, stopping when he sees a figure doubled over, head resting on the floor, mouth open with the intention of gathering air. Corvo takes this moment to stop <em>bend time</em> and be rewarded with the answer to the heartwrenching sobbing. The figure happens to be the boy from before, bags beneath his bloodshot eyes, the calm face lost to Corvo, replaced by the grief stricken grimace on full display. </p><p>It would appear the boy hasn't heard him yet. He deliberately stepped down hard on a floor board, causing the child to stiffle his crying, and look at Corvo. At first, a malevolent glare focuses on Corvo, then confusion swirls within. Corvo is at a loss as to how to assist. He knows that approaching a distrustful individual isn't the best idea, so he settles for treating the boy like a young child. Corvo crouches onto a knee, offers his hand to the boy, and sits perfectly still. The boy approaches, slowly before reaching Corvo. Corvo places his hand on green curls, stopping for a moment before generously ruffling the boy's hair, causing the boy to stiffen. He was afraid he had terrified the boy, only to be glomped by a trembling, leaking, lonely boy. From that point, Corvo decided he would take the house, and keep the boy around. The boy did do his all to protect Emily, so maybe he could teach him, have a second set of eyes defend his daughter.</p><p>He carried the boy back bridal style, as he was in no shape to hold on. They found the previous motel, grabbed all things taken with them, and are all set to go. Corvo goes with some currency, and purchases the house. Hours later, the three enter the home. Emily begins to draw pictures at the kitchen table, and Izuku enters the attic again. Corvo goes over his weapons, finding his butterfly knife-esque sword in good condition, his gun could use a cleaning, and his crossbow in great condition. He checks over his munitions, incendiary, slug, buckshot, and beanbag rounds for his flint lock pistol, all plentiful. His crossbow bolts, and tranquilizer laced bolts were there, not so numerous. Then he had his more destructive weapons. Grenades, razor wire traps, and the heart in his hand beating with every secret or word it could share, just like old times.</p>
<hr/><p>Emily watched Corvo go. She knows she can't fight with him, and she knows more about Corvo's 'job' than he thinks she does. Hard to forget watching your mom and your retainer talk about murdering one of the nobles inside the UK, and sometimes other parts of Europe, all while said retainer is getting his wounds tended to. She needs a distraction. She goes to the attic, and opens the door to see the boy leaving the attic through the window. He almost loses her, had it not for him slowing down enough to blend in. She follows the boy through roads, back streets, back allies until they reach a run down family restaurant. </p><p>The boy enters the restaurant, and Emily slips into a corner. The boy walks towards a table covered in a table cloth that is royal purple with magnolias pictured on it. Emily starts to worry. The boy has been sitting in a restaurant in the bad part of town for the last ten minutes, and hasn't moved a muscle. Just as she's about to approach him, a mid-forties gentleman with graying hairs and a purple suit approaches the boy, two plates of spaghetti on a platter. The boy starts energetically saying something, as though he were cheering. As for the man, he merely smirked before handing a plate to the boy, before looking in her direction.</p><p>The man just stares at her, causing her to start shaking in her boots. Then the man simply stops staring, walking to her hiding place and placing down the other plate of spaghetti. Emily looks from the spaghetti to the man, to the boy who is just as confused, wondering how the girl found this area. The man's glasses glint in the dim bistro, and he opened his mouth.</p><p><sup>Eng</sup> "Well aren't you a pretty one. Did you want something, a trade perhaps?"</p><p>She is astonished the man could speak English. So she responds, <sup>Eng</sup> "W-what's the boy's name?"</p><p>The older man turns to face the boy, <sup>Eng</sup> "The boy, I call him scholar. He always seems to analyze and discover something. He is a smart kid, just wish he'd realize that too." said the man, before he placed the plate in her hands, and sat down at the table. She eventually took the plate, and took a seat by the boy. The boy was keeping his eyes angled downward, picking at the spaghetti. </p><p>The man eyes the boy for a moment, a frown replacing his buck tooth smile. He looks away, and speaks with Emily again. <sup>Eng</sup> "Welcome to our little meeting spot. Here, we trade things of value. For some money, validation, and assistance towards scholar, I get information. I turn a profit. In exchange, I take care of legalities and financing, I encourage his dreams however I can, though I'm still looking for someone to train him. He can't be a hero like this."</p><p>Emily is a bit lost, so she voices her thoughts. <sup>Eng</sup> "Why are you going so far for him? You are treating him like family."</p><p>The man chuckles lowly, slightly shaking his head. <sup>Eng</sup> "Girl, it isn't about the money. Not with scholar. I see him succeeding where I failed. He'll be a hero for both of us. A hero that shows intelligence outclasses strength, that brains build<br/>
better heroes." </p><p>Emily could sort of understand his reasoning. She asked another question then. <sup>Eng</sup> ;"How did you two meet?"</p><p>The older man thought about it for a moment. Then he told his story. <sup>Eng</sup> "I was an aspiring hero wannabe. I practiced my quirk, my skills, strengthened any bonds I could. But it wasn't enough. A hero who could remove mental aspects of villains is apparently useless. No one believed in me. That's why I'm an information broker who doesn't give a damn who I sell to, because hero society is so narrow minded that I never had a place in it. I almost stopped caring entirely, apart from the money."</p><p>The older man takes a moment to pull out a cigarette. He doesn't light it, merely sticks it in his mouth. He finishes his life story. <sup>Eng</sup> "So it's been years after I became a information broker, and fewer years of me branched off into resource laundering. I'm just walking to a appointment when I come across the boy. He was filthy, he was hungry, and he looked ill. So I took him with me to the meeting,and had him laid on a nearby couch while I did my job nearby. As soon as business ended, I took him to my home, where he provided a better strategy then I provided. From there, I would take care of him when he's here, and he'd strategize."</p><p>She decided she wanted a few more questions answered before the man left to go smoke. <sup>Eng</sup> "One more question! What should I call you?"</p><p>The older man pauses for a moment, turns back and says one thing. <sup>Eng</sup>"Giran." He then lit his cigarette and was outside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you can come up with a better name, I'll credit you that if I used said name. Might make chapters in a format of two per main charactor starting out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>